


How Fairy tales Go

by Noducksinpond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just me playing around with the narrative around bellamy/clarke/finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every story there´s a bad and a good guy, and between them there´s mostly a girl. That´s how fairy tales go</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fairy tales Go

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me thinking about the way the narrative of the show portrays Finn and Bellamy differently in season 1 and season 2, and ended up being bellarke, because everything I touch currently seems to end up that way.

In every story there´s a bad and a good guy, and between them there´s mostly a girl. A girl who loves the good guy with all her heart, her true love. The bad guy usually tries to take her away, but Bellamy Blake never tried to take anyone anyway from anyone else. Because quite frankly Clarke Griffin annoyed him as much as Finn Collins did. At least that´s what he told himself until he eventually believed it. And maybe just maybe, Clarke Griffin eventually reached a point where she didn´t completely love Finn, couldn´t do it after what he´d done.

Finn Collins was the good guy, at least he was for a good long while. He was the one who first tried to ally the 100 with the grounders, but he was also the one who ended up massacring half a village. He still gave himself up though, because that´s what the good guy does in stories, sacrifice himself for the greater good. But in this story, the girl didn´t save him, she killed him.

Bellamy Blake was the bad guy, or at least he was once upon a time. Nobody really liked him, but he still managed to stay on top, and be the leader of the 100, along with Clarke eventually. But he and Finn went opposite directions, and maybe that´s why he´s the one who lives. Because he gets better rather than worse.

The girl of the story isn´t supposed to choose the bad guy in the end. That´s not how fairy tales work. Yet still, when the war between them and Mount Weather is over, and Bellamy comes back, bruised and battered but okay, Clarke kisses him. Softly and soundly, and Bellamy doesn´t move, even when Clarke rests her forehead against his. Both of them seem to take a collective sigh of relief. For the first time in a good long while, both of them truly believed that everything was going to be all right.

Maybe this wasn´t how fairy tales went, but who really cares about those in the end?


End file.
